a MIMPI
by FI.Alba IkranAgung
Summary: Segala ke anehan terjadi. Terlalu banyak hal yang disembunyikan. aku kebingungan. hati atau dunia. kau atau mereka. ke egoisan dan kejahatan.
1. Chapter 1

**a MIMPI 1**

Aku selau bermimpi suatu saat nanti seorang gadis akan datang dengan sebuah kuas ditangannya. Dimana terdapat cat warna merah di ujung kuas itu.

Lalu dia akan sudahlah itu tidak penting.

Ngomong-ngomong namaku Naruto. Aku tinggal bersama kedua orang tuaku di sebuah desa kecil yang kami sebu Uzushio.

Disini kehidupanku berjalan layaknya para remaja lainnya, atau mungkin bisa kusebut setengah remaja, karena ayahku selalu melarangku tentang sesuatu hal yang kupikir umum. Entahlah aku tidak tahu apa yang ada dalam kepala ayahku.

Tapi apa boleh buat dia ayahku.

Dan lagi aku memiliki sesuatu yang biasa orang anggap sebagai anugrah, tapi tidak untukku.

**a MIMPI 1**

Dikatakan dalam sebuah legenda kuno yang ditulis oleh utusan dewa.

Hewan suci penjaga penjuru mata angin mengamuk dan hampir memusnahkan kehidupan dunia karena kekuatan hebat dari penciptaan mereka yang mendapat restu dewa utama.

Dan karena kebingungan akan kontrol hewan suci itu, akhirnya dewa pun mengutus empat klan terkuat sang penakluk api, besi, air, dan angin. Untuk memusnahkan nya.

Tapi karena kerakusan, para ketua klan berkhianat pada dewa dan memanfaatkan hewan suci itu sebagai alat keegoisan klan

Hingga kini kendali hewan suci itu terus diturunkan kepada remaja keturunan klan yang terpilih.

Disclaimer Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

Genre :Fantasy, Friendship, Romance.

Rate : T.

Pair : Naruto x Sakura x ...

Warning : typo, mainstream, ooc, newbie, school life dll.

**. **

**. **

**Chapter 1**

_Ya seharusnya aku percaya pada diriku. Tapi kau hebat selama ini tidak ada yang pernah berhasil menipuku. Tapi kenapa sekarang dengan mudahnya aku ditipu. _

_Astaga ternyata. Aku merasa menjadi manusia yang sangat bodoh. _

**Brakk... **

Tiba-tiba suara keras itu terdengar dalam kediaman Namikaze, tampak dalam sebuah kamar seorang pemuda yang berusaha menyeka keringat bercucuran dari dahinya, nafasnya pula memburu.

"Sial nenek tua jelek itu lagi". Umpat nya pelan sembari tetap menyeka peluhnya.

Dalam nuansa kamar kuning itu ia mendongakkan kepala nya ke atas layaknya seorang yang meminta.

" Ayolah Tuhan. Apakah tidak ada gadis cantik yang lain untuk telanjang di mimpiku. Apakah aku tidak bisa bahagia walau dalam mimpi. Shitt.. ".

Pria itu menelusuri ruang dimana ia berada, masih gelap itu lah yang ada dalam fikiran nya. Dilihatnya jam dinding yang berada di sebalah kiri ranjangnya.

"03.17 pagi sekali".

Pemuda itu mengusap wajahnya dan disibakkannya selimut itu ke arah kiri, dengan begitu terlihatlah tubuh kekarnya yang hanya ditutupi oleh celana boxer.

Langit diluar masih gelap tapi nampak dari wajah tampan itu bahwa dia kelaparan di bawah teriknya cahaya bulan.

Jadi dengan agak ogah-ogahan pemuda itu mengangkat tubuhnya hendak turun dari ranjang menuju dapur dan mengisi perutnya

Kresek...

Pria itu sedikit kaget. Bunyi plastik itu benar-benar membuatnya kaget apalagi saat malam sepi seperti ini.

Akhirnya pria itu melihat kakinya yang sedang menginjak sebuah kain. Diambilnya kain itu.

" Enggh seragam ku ternyata, ehh apa ini?. Permen".

Dan itulah ternyata benda yang mengagetkan pria itu adalah seragam sekolah pria itu sendiri.

Coba kita lihat disana badge kelas, nama sekolah dan itu dia** Namikaze Naruto. **

Okee tanpa menghiraukan seragamnya Naruto akhirnya berlalu sembari memakan permen yang ia temukan.

.

.

Dengan wajah yang super mengantuk dan sesekali menguap Naruto pergi ke dapur, tanpa pikir panjang Naruto langsung mengobrak-abrik dapur untuk mencari makan.

Ya kebiasaan buruk memang sulit dihilangkan.

Tidak terlalu lama akhirnya Naruto mendapat sebuah mie instan. Cukuplah untuk mengganjal perutnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian Naruto duduk hendak memakan mie instan nya, dan tentu saja itu sangatlah menyenangkan setelah lapar akhirnya ia bisa makan.

Tapi baru saja ia hendak memasukkan suapan pertamanya, tapi tiba-tiba saja ayahnya masuk dapur dengan keadaan yang sama seperti Naruto yakni telanjang dada dengan wajah yang masih mengantuk.

Dan apa tujuan Minato yakni nama ayah Naruto. Dan tentu saja sama seperti Naruto yaitu untuk mencari makanan.

"Hei Naru apa kau bisa memasak mie instan lagi? Yang itu biar ayah yang makan". Ujar Minato dengan kekehan kecil.

" Enak saja, kalau ayah mau masak saja sendiri, tapi lagipula ini mie instan terakhir". Ujar Naruto sembari menyeruput mie instan nya.

"Bagilah Naru". Bujuk Minato pada putranya itu.

" Tidak"

"Bagi"

"Tidwak"

"BAGI NARUTO"

"Syut.. Diam ayah, nanti ibu bangun".

.

Tak begitu lama pertengkaran kecil antara ayah dan anak itu terjadi. Tiba-tiba saja pintu terbuka dengan kasar nya.

Sontak saja hal itu membuat kedua anak dan ayah itu berdebar takut kalau-kalau Kushina sang nyonya di rumah itu akan keluar dan mengamuk karena terganggu tidurnya.

" Aduduhh... Ayah aku kebelet pipis, temani aku ke kamar mandi". Ujar Sara menjadi sembari memegang perut nya.

Minato dan Naruto cengo ditempat.

Melihat itu akhirnya Sara mendekati ayahnya. Tanpa pikir panjang Sara menendang tulang kering Minato, yang tentu saja sukses membuat Minato mengaduh kesakitan.

"Ayah aku pingin pipis". Rajuk Sara sekali lagi.

Minato menghela nafas. " Baiklah ayo, tapi jangan ketiduran ya". Bukan apa-apa seperti malam yang telah lalu Sara sering sekali ketiduran di kamar mandi hingga Minato pun juga ikutan ketiduran di depan kamar mandi.

Tanpa menunggu Sara pun menarik lengan ayahnya yang langsung di ikuti dengan pasrah oleh Minato dan merelakan mie instan buatan Naruto. Dan yah mau bagaimana lagi daripada dia Sara ngompol.

Sementara itu di meja makan Naruto dengan bahagia hendak memakan mie instannya dengan senang hati.

Baru ketika sumpit dengan helaian mie dengan aroma kaldu yang menguar itu hendak bertemu dengan bibir Naruto. Hidung Naruto seketika berkedut.

"Bau apa ini?" Naruto mencoba menerka bau apa yang mengunjungi penciuman nya ini, selain bau kuah kaldu mie instan nya.

"Baunya seperti"

.

.

"Bau sekali kau diare ya Sara? " Teriak Minato dari kamar mandi.

.

.

Naruto mendesah keras "ASTAGA. Aku tidak selera makan".

.

.

.

xXx

.

"Bibi tolong ambilkan kain dan air ya". Teriak Sakura selaku anak pertama majikan dirumah besar ini.

Ya namanya adalah Haruno Sakura, dia adalah gadis yang sangat cantik dan manis, bahkan karena wajahnya yang cantik dan manis ditambah otaknya yang cerdas serta kemampuan seninya dalam melukis yang sudah terbukti ini, Sakura telah berhasil mendapatkan hati banyak pria di masa SMP nya.

Tapi sekarang kemungkinan dia sedang tidak memiliki kekasih, terbukti dari sekarang di sabtu pagi yang cerah seperti hari ini Sakura tetap berada di rumah bersama kanvas, cat, beberapa kuas, dan juga bibi Sami di dekatnya yang tengah fokus melukis.

Terkadang Sakura meminta juga sesuatu yang ia butuhkan kepada bibi Sami. Bukan karena apa-apa.

No satu bibi Sami memang pembantu di rumahnya.

Dua Sakura sangat mager bahkan di jam yang hampir menunjukkan pukul 8 Sakura belum juga mandi pakaian nya pun hanya kaos longgar panjang atau kebesaran yang menutupi hingga ke atas dengkul dan tanpa dalaman juga

Ya disanalah di kamar lebar bernuansa merah muda terang dengan beberapa ornamen khas gadis muda seperti boneka dan lain-lain.

Disana kita akan mendapati gadis bersurai pink lembut yaitu Sakura yang tengah melukis di temani pembantu rumahnya.

Kenapa?

Tentu saja dia takut. Sakura paling anti untuk melukis seorang diri. Dia adalah tipe orang yang sangat penakut terutama pada hantu.

Dan dia tak ingin bertemu hantu selamanya dan sepanjang hidupnya. Dia adalah gadis yang amat sangat manja.

Tak terasa waktu pun berjalan dengan amat cepatnya kanvas yang tadinya putih bersih itu kini telah ternoda oleh cat warna-warni yang membentuk sebuah gambar seorang anak kecil yang tengah meringkuk dengan korek api di tangannya.

Dan hingga kini Sakura juga belum mandi, terbukti sekarang bibi Sami tengah berusaha membujuk majikannya itu untuk lekas mandi.

Terang saja sebagai orang tua dia pasti agak cemas dengan kelakuan Sakura yang kekanakan padahal setelah liburan berakhir Sakura sudah akan masuk SMA.

Apalagi bibi Sami memang diberi amanat oleh ibu Sakura untuk mengurus semua kebutuhan Sakura.

Namun meski sudah bersusah payah membujuk Sakura untuk mandi, tetap saja gadis manis itu tetap enggan untuk mandi.

" Bibi kenapa sih aku kan tidak mau kemana-mana kenapa bibi terus menyuruhku mandi" Ujar Sakura seraya berusaha menjauh dari bibi Sami.

"Hufft aku bosan, aku mau cari angin dulu ya bibi".

" Tapi pakaian nona? ". Ujar bibi Sami yang agak gelisah. Masak iya anak gadis yang cantik mau keluar dengan hanya menggunakan kaos longgar, belum mandi lagi.

" Tenang saja bibi, aku cuma mau ke taman tidak kemana-mana ". Ujar Sakura cekikikan.

.

.

xXx

.

.

Hari pertama sekolah memang selalu seperti ini. Dihiasi tawa riuh oleh para siswa, terutamanya para siswa baru, mereka dengan senang hati memulai hari mereka dengan kebahagiaan.

Ketika gerbang sekolah terbuka segala ekspetasi menyenangkan akan segera hinggap. Mulai dari kepopuleran, organisasi, hingga kisah cinta romantis yang mungkin bisa didapatkan entah itu dengan senior junior atau dengan teman sengkatan.

Tidak terkecuali pada Naruto yang tengah menikmati secangkir kopi di kedai yang berada tepat di depan sekolah barunya.

KHS Konoha high School sekolah yang selalu menjadi tujuan para siswa SMP yang ingin melanjutkan pendidikan ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi.

Naruto sendiri sekarang tengah bingung bisa-bisanya ayahnya menyuruhnya bersekolah disekolah elit seperti KHS. Bukan apa-apa biasanya ayahnya sangat awas tentang dirinya, lalu yang kedua KHS adalah sekolah elit dan siapapun pasti tahu bahwa untuk bersekolah di sekolah elit pastilah membutuhkan biaya yang tidak sedikit pula, dan itulah darimana ayahnya dapat uang secara keluarganya bukanlah keluarga yang kaya.

Ya Naruto sebenarnya tahu setiap sekolah Negeri pasti memiliki program untuk siswa berprestasi. Dan Naruto pun sadar bahwa dirinya cukup pandai.

Tapi ini di kota bro, ada ribuan anak dengan asupan nutrisi tinggi yang pastinya menunjang kemampuan otak mereka.

Dan lagi yang Naruto bingungkan sekarang adalah ia sedang minum kopi dan dihadapannya ada sebuah motor keluaran kawasaki yakni ninja H2R warna hitam metalik yang Naruto tahu motor itu punya harga yang selangit.

Sudah lengkap lah kebingungan Naruto hari ini. Karena itu sekarang sebelum ia menghadapi keanehan berikut nya Naruto memilih untuk meminum segelas kopi hitam kesukaannya.

Bisa saja kan nanti di dalam sana Naruto akan menemui seseorang akan bersujud dan mencium kakinya, aneh memang.

Dan ngomong-ngomong tentang sekolah sepertinya kegiatan pertamanya disekolah masih sangatlah lama karena jam di kedai itu menunjukkan pukul 05.47, sementara kegiatan pengenalan sekolah akan dimulai sekitar pukul 9 tepat.

Naruto mendesah malas, " Seharusnya aku bisa tidur dulu tadi, ini semua karena ibuku yang menyuruhku cepat-cepat paman". Ujar Naruto menanggapi pertanyaan dari pemilik kedai dimana dia berada sekarang.

Tak lama kemudian dapat Naruto dengar sayup-sayup suara knalpot motor 2 tak mendekat dan akhirnya berhenti di depan kedai.

"Oi Naruto ternyata kau disini, aku dan Shikamaru tadi ke kosan dulu, saat kutanya bibi Kushina katanya kau sudah berangkat, kupikir kau ke kosan lebih dulu, eh tak kusangka ternyata kau sudah disini". Ujar Kiba seraya ikut duduk didekat temannya itu.

" Paman aku pesan kopi dua". Teriak Kiba pada pemilik kedai yang langsung disahut ini oleh paman pemilik kedai.

"Kenapa kau boncengan sama Shikamaru, dimana motormu hah? ". Ujar Naruto yang agak penasaran karena Kiba datang dibonceng Shikamaru.

" Owhh aku menghemat bensin ".jawab Kiba enteng.

Yah Kiba dan Shikamaru memang teman baik Naruto dari kecil. Mereka bertiga tinggal bersama dalam satu kamar kos yang sama. Bukan tanpa alasan mereka menjadi teman baik tidak hanya karena tinggal dan besar didaerah yang sama tapi juga karena prinsip dan keadaan ekonomi mereka yang tidak beda jauh membuat mereka dapat saling memahami keadaan dan masalah satu sama lain.

Shikamaru dan Kiba pun sangat bahagia ketika tahu Naruto bersekolah di KHS bersama mereka, karena dulu Naruto pernah berkata bahwa dia tidak ingin bersekolah karena urusan biaya, hingga Shikamaru dan Kiba berjuang memotivasi Naruto untuk berjuang bersama menabung untuk setidaknya masuk kesana, setelah masuk mereka bertiga dapat menunjukkan bakat beladiri dan basket mereka pada sekolah sehingga mereka dapat bersekolah gratis disana. Tapi sayang Naruto tetap enggan.

Tapi sekarang dia disini. Mungkin takdir memang mentakdirkan mereka tetap bersama.

"Oh ya Naruto kau kesini naik apa Ha? ".ujar Kiba seusai menenggak kopi hitam hangatnya.

Naruto memicingkan matanya kearah Kiba. " Apa maksudmu bodoh, tentu saja aku naik motor".

Kiba akhinya mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru tempat yang dapat dijangkau penglihatannya, berusaha mencari motor kuning yang sering Naruto pakai.

"Mana motormu aku tidak melihatnya, disini cuma ada motor Shikamaru dan motor keren itu, tidak mungkin kan jika motor keren itu milikmu, iya kan Shikamaru ". Ujar Kiba mencari persetujuan Shikamaru yang sedari tetap diam menyimak percakapan kedua temannya itu.

" Ya motor itu milikku". Ujar Naruto santai.

Kiba menganga atas pernyataan Naruto yang sangat mengejutkan nya itu.

"Kau gila ya mana mungkin itu motormu itu motor ratusan juta kau pikir aku ini anak kecil yang dapat kau bohongi dengan mudah hah". Cerocos Kiba tanpa koma satupun, tidak Terima dipermainkan.

" Haeesz diam Kiba sudah hampir pukul sembilan ayo masuk". Ujar Naruto sembari melenggang pergi masuk gerbang sekolah berboncengan dengan Shikamaru.

"Tunggu dulu, kau bercanda kan Naruto ". Teriak Kiba yang tetap bingung dan merasa tak Terima.

Mendengar itu Naruto segera berbalik dan menatap Kiba. " Bawa masuk parkiran".

Dengan gesit Kiba menangkap kunci motor yang dilemparkan Naruto kepadanya, dan dalam sekejap Naruto dan Shikamaru telah lenyap dari pandangan Kiba.

Kiba terus memandangi kunci motor yang Naruto berikan. 'Ya ini memang berbeda dengan kunci motor naruto'. Kiba buru-buru mendekat ke arah motor sport itu. Dan segera memasukkan kunci itu ke slotnya.

"MASUK".

'Harus kucoba nyalakan'

**Brumm.. Brtuumm**

" HAHH INI BENAR... ". Teriak Kiba lantang yang sontak menjadi pusat perhatian oleh para siswa dan siswi yang hendak masuk dalam kawasan sekolah.

.

.

xXx

.

"Wuhhh.. Itu keren sekali, aku menaiki motor tercepat didunia". Ujar Kiba dengan kebahagiaan yang teramat sangat.

" Nanti sepulang sekolah kau pulang dengan Shikamaru ya Naruto, aku ingin pinjam motormu lagi".

Naruto hanya tersenyum menanggapi pernyataan sahabatnya itu, bagi Naruto menyaksikan kesenangan sahabat baiknya adalah sebuah kesenangan tersendiri buatnya.

"Tentu saja Kiba, kau bisa memakai motor itu kapanpun kau mau, tapi nanti kita mampir ke bengkel dulu oke".

Kiba bingung perasaan motor nya enak-enak saja saat ia kendarai, apa mungkin karna sangking senangnya Kiba tak sadar ada yang rusak.

" Memang motormu rusak Naruto?".

"Tidak Kiba, motor itu masih ilegal street, aku ingin mengganti knalpot dan memberinya spion dan juga joke belakang, setidaknya bisa untuk mengelak jika di tanyain polisi". Terang Naruto pada temannya yang memang agak low berpikir ini.

Kiba yang mendengar itu hanya mampu ber oh saja.

Hampir pukul sembilan dan disinilah Naruto Shikamaru dan juga Kiba berada, dalam kelas yang lumayan besar dengan nuansa putih.

Kelas Naruto pun juga mulai ramai, terbukti Shikamaru yang nampak terusik karena seluruh penghuni kelas yang terus berteriak-teriak tak bisa diam. " Astaga apakah orang kota selalu berisik". Gumam Shikamaru di bangkunya.

"Tidak juga" Sahut seseorang disamping Shikamaru.

"Perkenalkan namaku Akimichi Chouji. Boleh aku duduk" Ujar Chouji sangat sopan pada Shikamaru.

Chouji adalah anak pemilik pabrik produk makanan dan dia adalah seorang penakut, apalagi pada orang baru.

Shikamaru yang disapa sangat sopan pun juga menanggapi sapaan Chouji dengan sopan pula.

"Tentu kau bisa duduk disini Chouji, perkenalkan juga aku Nara Shikamaru ". Shikamaru tersenyum melihat tingkah laku Chouji yang nampak sangat polos.

" Kau suka kripik kentang". Tawar Chouji pada Shikamaru. Yang langsung ditanggapi dengan positif oleh Shikamaru.

Chouji yang diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Shikamaru langsung saja tersenyum sangat tulus, bahkan mata Chouji sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Te-rima kasih, Shikamaru aku tahu kau orang baik ".

Shikamaru bingung apa maksud teman barunya tersebut, seharusnya dia yang berterima kasih telah dibagi makanan. Ini malah dia yang berterimakasih, pake bilang Shikamaru baik lagi.

" Tunggu apa maksudmu Chouji, seharusnya aku kan yang berterima kasih".

"Iya.. Shikamaru aku senang akhirnya punya teman sepertimu".

Akhirnya punya teman sepertimu, Shikamaru mulai memahaminya, ternyata benar kehidupan memang penuh kejutan, baru saja Shikamaru masuk hari pertama sekolah, sudah ada saja fenomena yang di dapatinya.

" Tenang saja Chouji kau akan sangat senang saat mengetahui betapa menyenangkan nya kawan-kawanku". ujar Shikamaru.

Shikamaru pun melihat kedua sahabatnya yang berada tepat dibangku depannya. "Hei kalian berdua".

Kiba dan Naruto yang tersentak akan panggilan Shikamaru segera menoleh kebelakang.

" Kenalkan ini Akimichi Chouji dia **Bi1". **Ujar Shikamaru dengan sedikit menyelipkan kode pada kedua sahabatnya itu.

Chouji melihat Naruto dan juga Kiba, Chouji sebenarnya agak takut pada Naruto dan Kiba yang sepertinya adalah anak nakal yang suka membully.

"Salam kenal juga Chouji, aku Inuzuka Kiba dan dia Namikaze Naruto, selamat datang di persahabatan kita sekarang kau adalah bagian dari kami dan kau pasti tidak akan menyangka betapa menyenangkan nya bermain dengan kami. Dan Ngomong-ngomong apa kripik kentang mu masih ada boleh aku minta? ".

Namun semua asumsi Chouji salah, ternyata Naruto dan Kiba adalah orang baik. Chouji dapat melihatnya dari senyum hangat itu.

Semua asumsinya telah dipatahkan oleh tawa hangat teman-teman barunya yang tengah memakan kripik kentang.

.

.

Tak lama perkenalan singkat antara Chouji, Shikamaru, Kiba, dan Naruto pun berakhir dengan acara makan kripik kentang yang dibawa Chouji.

" Kau suka makan kripik kentang ya Chouji? " Tanya Kiba dengan mulut penuh kripik kentang, Kiba pikir kripik kentang milik Chouji adalah kripik kentang terbaik yang pernah ia makan.

Chouji tersenyum pada Kiba, "iya aku sangat suka kripik kentang, hariku rasanya hampa tanpa kripik kentang". Chouji nyengir lebar setelah mengatakan fakta tentang dirinya yang suka makan kripik kentang itu.

Dan anehnya Chouji merasa sangat nyaman ketika mengatakan itu pada kawan barunya, tidak seperti biasanya.

" Pantas saja kau gendut Chouji, ternyata kau tidak bisa hidup tanpa kripik kentang ya, Hhmmn kau seperti Kiba yang tidak bisa hidup tanpa celanaku ya hahahah... " Ejek Naruto dilanjutkan tawa teman-temannya kecuali Kiba yang cemberut.

Bahkan Chouji pun juga ikut tertawa. Ini aneh bagi Chouji ucapan Naruto seperti bullyan baginya, tapi entah mengapa Chouji merasa tawa itu begitu hangat dan menyenangkan tidak seperti tawa mengejek yang sering ia lalui.

**KYAAA...**

"Asrama apa itu berisik sekali". Teriak Kiba spontan karena teriakan para wanita yang menggema di indera pendengarannya.

" Entahlah". Ujar Naruto lagi yang tampak acuh dengan teriakan keras itu. Bahkan Naruto tetap asyik dengan kripik kentang milik Chouji.

**KYAAA... **

Suara itu terdengar lagi, merasa penasaran akhirnya Kiba berinisiatif untuk mengintip keadaan luar kelas lewat jendela.

"Owh jadi itu penyebanya. Hey kalian coba lihat itu".

Mendengar ajakan Kiba. Naruto, Shikamaru, dan Chouji pun juga ikut mengintip ke jendela.

Dapat mereka lihat seorang pemuda berambut Raven bergaya emo yang mungkin berumur sama seperti mereka tengah berjalan menuju kelas yang mereka tempati sekarang.

Sementara dibelakangnya banyak sekali gadis yang bergerombol tengah berteriak-teriak tak jelas.

Dan di sampingnya pula terdapat gadis bersurai merah muda tengah bergelayut manja di lengan pemuda itu.

" Dasar tidak tahu malu, apa kau kenal mereka Chouji". Tanya Naruto pada Chouji, secara Chouji adalah anak kota pasti dia lebih tahu tentang orang-orang yang menurut Naruto aneh itu.

Chouji tampak berpikir.

"Hmmm.. Itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke, dia adalah model majalah remaja Naruto, karena itu banyak wanita yang menyukainya". Terang Chouji.

" Owh lalu yang berpegangan ditangannya itu? ". Tunjuk Naruto pada gadis di sebelah Sasuke.

" Kalau yang itu Haruno Sakura, dia anak pengusaha kaya dan ibunya adalah dokter, tapi ada rumor kalau ayahnya adalah tangan kanan dari perusahaan RAW yang mengkaji ilmu luar angkasa yang kajiannya sudah dipakai oleh seluruh tenaga pendidikan di dunia".

"Owh RAW ya. Kudengar perusahaan itu juga mengkaji ilmu-ilmu metafisika dan juga hal-hal hebat yang mungkin dapat dilakukan otak manusia". Timpal Shikamaru yang mulai tertarik dengan percakapan temannya yang mengenai RAW.

" Iya sih tapi itu juga masih simpang kebenaran nya, pemimpin perusahaan nya saja belum diketahui".

.

.

xXx

.

"Siapa ya pria yang bertato itu". Tanya Sakura ambigu entah kepada siapa.

Tapi Ino satu-satunya orang yang tengah beriringan dengan sakura pun menyahut.

" Entah apa kau menyukainya ". Ujar Ino enteng, sahabatnya ini memang benar-benar kepoan.

Sakura yang ditanyai seperti itu hanya diam, mana mungkin dia suka pada pria yang baru dilihatnya tahu namanya saja belum. " Tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya heran apa dia tidak sayang membawa motor nya ke sekolah kalau lecet kan sayang ". Jelas Sakura perihal pertanyaannya tentang pria bertato yang ditemuinya tadi di parkiran.

" Hay Sakura, itu adalah motor miliknya, ya sesuka dia lah mau dibawa kemana saja, lagipula mungkin dia memang kaya dan punya banyak motor sport ya kan". Ujar Ino pada sahabatnya itu.

"Sudah ah, kelelahan yuk aku nggak mau kena hukum senior karena telat lagipula, kita juga belum ketemu Hinata loh". Ino pun cepat-cepat pergi meninggalkan Sakura dibelakang nya.

" Eh tunggu In.. Ahh Sasuke tunggu aku"..

**"TBC"**

**. **

HAY SEMUA GIMANA KABARNYA. SELAGI NUNGGU NARUTO LATIHAN DI LEGENDARY SWORD, SAYA DAPAT IDE BARU INI.

menurut kalian gimana apakah idenya receh atau jelek. Kalo jelek nanti bakalan saya hapus ok.

REVIEW LAH yA

_Please_


	2. Chapter 2

a MIMPI 2

Disclaimer Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

Genre :Fantasy, Friendship, Romance.

Rate : T.

Pair : Naruto x Sakura x ...

Warning : typo, mainstream, ooc, newbie, school life dll.

**. **

**a MIMPI 2**

"Baiklah semuanya, perkenalkan nama saya Hyuga Neji. Disini saya akan menjelaskan beberapa.. . . . . ". Ujar Neji dengan angkuh selalu ketua panitia kegiatan pengenalan sekolah.

Sementara Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, dan Chouji sedang berbaris bersama murid baru lainnya di aula sekolah.

" Psstt.. Naruto ". Panggil Kiba pada Naruto.

Naruto yang merasa terpanggil menoleh pada Kiba, Naruto menengadahkan wajah nya dengan maksud bertanya meminta penjelasan pada Kiba.

" Lihatlah dia Naruto, pria yang seperti wanita itu". Ujar Kiba sinis.

Naruto mengangguk tanda mengerti atas instruksi Kiba.

"Sepertinya dia belum tahu kita, beri pelajaran Naruto".

Naruto menatap Kiba sekilas. " Baiklah bersiaplah untuk tertawa" Ujar Naruto dengan seringai setannya.

Dan detik kemudian setelah kalimat itu terucap dari bibir Naruto, seluruh ruangan tiba-tiba menjadi gaduh, suara tawa menggelegar dari para siswa yang menyaksikan dari sang ketua panitia kegiatan pengenalan sekolah yang harus menanggung malu karena celana kainnya jatuh dari pinggangnya.

.

.

"Itu keren sekali Naruto kau benar-benar membuat banci itu malu sampai ke tulang". Ujar dibarengi oleh tawa cengengesan Kiba.

Sementara itu Chouji merasa sangat bingung, dia pikir Naruto tadi saat di aula tidak berbuat apa-apa. Tapi kenapa Kiba terus tertawa dan memuji kemampuan Naruto dalam tragedi melorot nya celana Neji.

Naruto hanya diam mendengarkan tawa Kiba, dalam hatinya ia benar-benar merasa cemas semenjak kejadian ia menjatuhkan celana Neji dengan kekuatan fikiran nya, kini fikiran nya yang jadi tak tenang.

" Emmm.. Maaf Kiba, apa tadi Naruto melakukan sesuatu, kupikir dia tidak berbuat apa-apa? ". Tanya Chouji saking penasaran nya dia.

Kiba yang ditanyai seperti itu otomatis langsung membungkam tawanya. " Oh iya kau belum tahu ya Chouji".

"Bagaimana Naruto, boleh ku beritahu tidak".

Naruto tersentak kaget. " Tentu saja, Chouji kan teman kita sekarang. Aku ke toilet dulu ya". Pamit Naruto cepat.

.

Dalam perjalanan ke toilet Naruto hanya diam melihat murid berlalu lalang dihadapkan nya. Tak sedikit yang kagum akan rupanya bahkan banyak yang menyapa nya tidak hanya perempuan tapi juga para lelaki yang berpapasan dengannya.

"Astaga.. Dimana toilet nya, aku jadi tidak kebelet lagi". Umpat Naruto karena tidak menemukan letak toilet.

Padahal ia sudah berkeliling di lantai satu, dua, tiga, empat, dan seluruh penjuru sekolah sudah ia jelajahi. Tapi tetap saja ia tak menemukan toilet.

Hingga Naruto berjalan cukup lama mengelilingi koridor sekolah, matanya kini sekilas menatap Neji bersama para seniornya yang lain di seberang lapangan basket. Naruto yang ditatap sangat intens dan tersirat sedikit ejekan disana telak membuat emosi Naruto terpancing.

Naruto pun membusungkan dada berniat membalas ejekan seniornya itu.

Jikalau saja seniornya itu menantang nya secara langsung mungkin akan terjadi baku hantam dihari pertama.

Naruto memang anak baik-baik di lingkungannya, tapi ayahnya selalu memberi tahunya bahwa jika ada yang berani menginjak harga diri nya maka patahkan kakinya dan injak harga dirinya balik.

Dan Naruto memaknai itu sebagai jika seorang menghinamu di jalan permalukan dia di pertemuan besar.

Sadis memang tapi ya Naruto adalah anak muda bertarung ada dalam darahnya.

.

.

Matahari bersinar sangat panas, kegiatan pertama di KHS bahkan sudah selesai pukul 11.00 yang lalu, dan kini para murid sudah mulai berlalu lalang keluar dari kawasan sekolah yang membosankan.

Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, dan Chouji berjalan bersama di Koridor sekolah tentu saja juga ingin meninggalkan sekolah yang membosankan.

Tapi semenjak kejadian di aula Naruto bersikap begitu aneh, bahkan Kiba dan Shikamaru pun menyadari hal itu.

Saat Kiba bertanya Naruto mengatakan bahwa tubuhnya terasa sangat panas tidak seperti biasanya, Kiba dan Shikamaru pun juga tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu, menurut mereka hal-hal seperti itu sering terjadi pada Naruto.

Dan daripada membahas hal aneh mereka hanya ingin cepat-cepat sampai di parkiran dan dan meninggalkan sekolah,

Saat tiba di ujung koridor Chouji pun akhirnya pamit untuk mengambil mobil nya terlebih dahulu, karena parkiran mobil dan motor memang sengaja dipisah untuk menghindari hal-hal yang tak diinginkan.

Dan karena parkiran mobil yang cukup jauh, apalagi dengan cara berjalan Chouji yang lamban akhirnya membuat Naruto dan teman-temannya harus menunggu cukup lama didepan parkiran.

Naruto yang bersandar di tangki bensin motornya, Kiba memeluk mesra pinggang Shikamaru yang tengah bersandar dagu bosan melihat lalu lalang motor dan mobil yang keluar dari parkiran.

"Hei kalian tahu aku merasa bosan disini?". Ujar Kiba yang meletakkan dagunya dibahu Shikamaru.

" Kau pikir aku tidak bosan bodoh". Sungut Naruto agak kesal.

Kiba menghela nafas sekali lagi. "Hey Shikamaru lihat Chouji kedalam ya. Jangan-jangan dia dihajar orang didalam haha.. ". Kiba tertawa cukup kencang karena guyonan garingnya sendiri, tapi karena guyonan nya itu, Shikamaru yang berniat menolak ajakan Kiba akhirnya mau untuk menengok Chouji di dalam parkiran.

Sementara Kiba dan Shikamaru di dalam, Kiba dengan seenaknya menyuruh Naruto untuk pergi membeli beberapa makanan.

Naruto yang memang agak lapar pun mengiyakan perintah Kiba.

.

.

Tak lama menunggangi superbike nya Naruto pun sampai di sebuah mini market yang tak terlalu jauh dari sekolah.

Saat Naruto datang sebuah mobil Ferrari hitam telah terparkir didepan mini market

Matanya berkeliling, Membaca keadaan yang ada. Naruto mengenal mobil mewah itu, mobil yang tadi pagi lewat dan parkir di sekolah barunya, mungkinkah teman sekolahnya ada didalam.

Merasa tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan Naruto pun masuk kedalam minimarket untuk mengambil beberapa cemilan untuk para sahabatnya.

Suasana dingin AC menerpa kulit tan Naruto, beberapa kali Naruto mengumpat karena hawa dingin AC yang sangat mengganggumu, Naruto benar-benar membenci hawa dingin AC. Menurutnya udara AC membuat hidungnya gatal dan terasa aneh.

Jadi entah karena tak tahu atau memang ingin cepat keluar, Naruto dengan sembarangan mengambil barang yang ada di dekatnya dan segera berlalu untuk membayar belanjaannya.

Naruto keluar dengan hidung yang merah dan helaan lega secara bersamaan sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya.

" Hay pirang". Sapa orang itu, yang Naruto ketahui sebagai teman sekelas nya. Seorang pria tampan berambut raven, ya cukup mudah mengenalinya.

"Hay juga, senang sekali bertemu denganmu, dan teman wanitamu". Ujar Naruto santai, tubuhnya yang semula hangat kembali memanas.

Dan memang entah karena apa Naruto merasa agak tidak suka dengan pria dihadapannya ini.

" Kau tahu Uchiha tubuhku terasa panas saat ini, dan aku tahu kau paham dengan maksudku kan? ". Naruto menyeringai dan menatap wanita bersurai merah darah yang tengah membenarkan letak kacamatanya dibelakang Sasuke.

" Ayolah teman, jangan emosian begitu, kita itu satu kelas kan, saat pertama melihat mu aku sangat tahu bahwa kau berbeda. Dan Ngomong-ngomong motormu bagus".

"Sudahlah ini tidak berguna, pembicaraan ini terlalu aneh. Aku tidak mau di cap pria guy oleh teman wanitamu ini". Ujar Naruto menaiki motornya.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum akan keberanian pemuda dihadapannya ini, benar-benar pemberani.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi Namikaze dan saat itu terjadi aku akan mengambil apa yang kau miliki". Bisik Sasuke tepat ditelinga Naruto yang terlindungi oleh helm.

Naruto menyeringai dalam helmnya, lalu dibuka kaca helmnya.

" Kau menebar permusuhan? Baiklah aku Terima tantangan mu. Dan ngomong-ngomong para gadis mu sangat cantik terutama yang merah muda".

Sasuke kembali tersenyum, dugaannya benar-benar tepat pria ini bukanlah penakut.

"Ya aku tahu. Kau suka? Kalau begitu dia boleh untukmu, sebagai hadiah persahabatan dariku". Ujar Sasuke senang.

Naruto sedikit tertawa akan tawaran Sasuke yang menurutnya aneh. Pria ini menawarkan seorang gadis padanya.

" Dasar gila kau. Tapi terimakasih ". Naruto menutup kaca helmnya dan segera melenggang dengan sangat cepatnya.

Dalam perjalanan ke bengkel Naruto banyak berpikir tentang fakta.

Bahwa Sasuke yang berstatus kasta jauh darinya, seperti sangat dekat dengannya.

Dan lagi untuk apa dia menyapanya, Naruto tahu Sasuke pria seperti apa, ya dia brandal yang tidak pernah menghormati orang lain, jangankan menyapa, disapa saja dia tidak menyahut. Jadi rasanya sedikit mustahil jika dia menyapa.

Sasuke itu adalah seorang playboy, ya itu memang terlihat sih saat pertama kali melihatnya di Koridor sekolah tadi.

Dan satu fakta lagi bahwa yang Naruto beli tadi bukanlah cemilan melainkan sabun deterjen, sehingga Naruto harus mampir ke kedai makanan sebentar untuk membeli makanan.

Naruto pun juga banyak menggerutu karena uangnya yang pas harus terbuang karena udara AC.

Dan tentu saja satu yang ia dapatkan yaitu omelan teman-temannya di bengkel. Tapi karena memang itu kesalahan Naruto ya Naruto hanya dapat nyengir dan meminta maaf kepada teman-temannya.

.

.

Ngomong-ngomong soal temannya, Kiba, dan Shikamaru sudah kembali ke kos dan Chouji sudah pulang terlebih dulu karena hari sudah cukup larut.

Dan pada akhirnya dipukul tujuh malam Naruto harus menunggu motornya di bengkel sendirian.

"Maaf Naruto, sepertinya motormu tidak bisa jadi hari ini. Mungkin kau bisa mengambilnya besok". Ujar sang mekanik yang tampaknya sudah sangat akrab sekali dengan Naruto.

" Aduh paman ini kan baru jam tujuh paman, selesaikanlah sebentar, tinggal pasang spion kan". Naruto memohon kepada sang mekanik. Pasalnya jika motornya tidak jadi dia tidak bisa pulang karena jarak kos dan bengkel cukup jauh.

Dan jika dia bawa pulang motornya, dia bisa ditilang besok karena motornya tidak memiliki spion.

Mekanik itu tampak sedikit berpikir antara memenuhi permintaan Naruto atau pulang, karena secara dia lelah dan pastinya juga perlu istirahat.

"Begini saja, kau pasang sendiri spionnya jika sudah selesai jangan lupa kunci bengkelnya ya?kau kan bisa memasangnya sendiri kan".

Paman mekanik akhirnya pergi dan meninggalkan kunci bengkel pada Naruto.

Naruto yang ditinggalkan sendiri hanya bisa pasrah dan beberapa kali menghela nafas.

"Hah.. Tinggal pasang spion saja kan. Yah... Ini bukan masalah". Semangat Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. Lagipula Naruto juga pernah jadi anak bengkel kan. Memasang spion bukanlah hal besar hanya seperti meniup seuntai kapas.

Jam dinding menunjuk pukul delapan, Naruto beberapa kali mengumpat karena kunci di bengkel banyak yang sudah longgar.

" Sial. Cuma pasang spion sampai satu jam.. Gila". Umpat Naruto lagi entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya.

Naruto tampak mengusap keningnya dari keringat.

.

xXx

.

Naruto menahan kopling nya lagi. Lalu mulai mengeratkan kembali jaket hitam kulitnya, udara benar-benar sangat dingin, bahkan karena dingin malam itu tubuh Naruto yang telah terbalut jaket pun tak mampu untuk menahan rasa dingin, tubuhnya menggigil seraya terus memacu motornya dalam kecepatan rendah.

Sesekali serangga malam terbang menggesek leher tan miliknya yang tak terlindungi.

Memang aneh saat bicara tentang sebuah kota besar yang sepi pada malam hari, tapi begitulah Naruto memang lebih memilih tempat sepi untuk jalannya pulang, teman-teman kos barunya mengatakan bahwa jalan ini adalah jalan tercepat untuk ke sekolah.

Tapi tentu saja Naruto yang baru saja melewati jalan tikus itu harus eksplor dan membiasakan diri dengan jalanan super sepi itu.

Hawa dingin yang sangat hebat, bau sampah yang menusuk, serangga malam yang berterbangan. Benar-benar sangat mengganggu.

Semua itu bercampur dengan suara knalpot Naruto yang begitu berisi, alunan melodi malam yang bercampur begitu nikmat untuk didengarkan, begitu memanjakan indra pendengaran miliknya.

Setelah beberapa saat berjalan dengan kecepatan rendah dibawah 40 km/jam, tiba-tiba saja smartphone dalam kantong celana nya berdering cukup keras pertanda pesan baru saja masuk dalam smartphone nya.

Tanpa menunggu lama Naruto segera menghentikan motornya, dengan mesin yang masih menyala Naruto segera meraih ponsel dengan tangan kanannya sementara tangan kirinya tetap stay pada kopling motornya.

'Kiba'. Naruto mengernyit sejenak, apa yang diinginkan bocah itu.

"Hoi Naruto, kau masih punya uang kan, sebelum pulang tolong belikan makanan untukku dan Shikamaru ya, kami berdua belum makan dari tadi sore".

Okeyy itu pesan yang aneh menurut Naruto.

Seperempat jalan lagi Naruto hampir mencapai kos dan dia bisa tidur, but why?. Kenapa teman gilanya itu menyuruhnya membeli makanan yang mana itu artinya dia harus kembali lagi ke keramaian kota.

Tapi apa boleh buat, Naruto tidak mau bangun dengan hal menjijikkan di kepalanya, karena Naruto tahu Kiba bukanlah tipe kawan biasa, tapi dia adalah kawan yang sangat luar biasa.

.

xXx

.

Suasana malam begitu indah dengan lampu-lampu yang berpendar terang,

Keadaan yang cukup ramai tentu saja membuat beberapa orang merasa begitu terganggu.

Tak terkecuali seorang gadis yang tangguh yang terlihat amat sangat kesal disamping mobil sport miliknya.

Dalam keadaan seperti ini mobilnya malah mogok entah karena apa, Sakura benar-benar kesal padahal mobil nya baru saja di servis minggu lalu.

" Tolong "

Gadis merah muda itu tampak tengah melambai-lambaikan tangannya berharap ada seseorang yang akan menolongnya.

"Tolong"

Tapi sekuat apapun usahanya untuk meminta tolong tetap saja tidak ada orang yang mau untuk berhenti menolongnya, dan tentu saja hal itu membuat hatinya semakin panas.

Handphone nya lowbat, dompet nya ketinggalan apa coba yang harus Sakura lakukan.

"Tuhan tolong aku dong".rajuknya begitu manja pada Tuhan, seakan-akan seperti merajuk pada ayahnya sendiri.

Tanpa menunggu lama tiba-tiba emerald nya dapat menangkap seorang pengendara motor disebrang jalan dimana sekarang ia berdiri, dan lagi Sakura sangat yakin bahwa motor yang dikendarai pria itu adalah motor yang tadi pagi terparkir di sekolah barunya.

Tanpa fikir panjang Sakura melambaikan tangannya berharap pria ia yakini bersurai hitam dan bertato taring itu mau menghampirinya. Meskipun pria itu masih memakai helm fullface.

"Hei pria bertato taring di pipi kumohon bantu aku". Teriak nya super keras.

Sementara disisi lain Naruto yang tengah berkeliling mencari makanan dibuat kaget dan bingung oleh seorang gadis yang ia yakin adalah Sakura teman sekelasnya tengah melambai padanya dan mengisyaratkan padanya untuk mendekat.

Tapi kenapa cewek itu malah memanggilnya bertato taring. Memang benar sih Naruto bertato tapi Naruto tidak pernah sama sekali membuat tato taring. Apalagi di pipi.

Satu-satunya tato yang Naruto miliki hanyalah di tangan kiri hingga mengenai sebagian kecil dada dan bawah ketiaknya itupun bermotif rubah ekor 9 yang menelan pedang. Dan bagian punggung kirinya yang bermotif sayap sebelah.

Jadi Naruto tak punya tato taring.

Sebenarnya Naruto ingin mengelak tapi melihat gadis itu terus melambai padanya akhirnya mau tak mau Naruto menghampiri gadis itu.

Sakura girang bukan main akhirnya ada yang mau berhenti untuk membantunya.

" Hmm.. Terima kasih Tuhan sayang.. "Ujar Sakura dengan mengaitkan tangannya layaknya orang yang tengah berdoa tak lupa dengan nada manjanya.

Sementara Naruto benar-benar geli mendengar doa gadis dihadapannya ini, jadi tentu saja tawa lirih Naruto akhirnya pecah dibalik helmnya,

" Astaga kau sangat lucu nona". Ujar Naruto membuka helmnya.

Dan astaga Sakura kembali heran dengan orang dihadapannya, ini bukan orang yang tadi pagi mengendarai motor ini. Tapi seragamnya sama dengannya. Apa benar orang ini yang Sakura lihat, tapi jauh sangat berbeda pirang dan hitam.

Tapi mukanya tampan ini sih begitulah pikir Sakura jika dibandingkan dengan yang rambut hitam jelas kalah jauhlah.

Perlahan pipi itu merah memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak-tidak.

"Hay kau Sakura kan? ". Sapa Naruto terlebih dulu, tangannya ia ulurkan meminta jabatan tangan tanda perkenalan pada wanita cantik yang berhadapan dengannya sekarang.

Sepersekian detik Sakura tampak gelagapan, tentu saja adalah hanyut dalam fikiran tiba-tiba dikagetkan begitu saja.

" Mmmh ya, aku Sakura tapi tunggu bukankah tadi pagi yang membawa motor ini seorang laki-laki berambut pirang ya? ".

Naruto hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan Sakura yang aneh itu " Iya pagi tadi motor ku dibawa temanku".jawab Naruto seadanya.

'Sudah kuduga, pria dekil seperti dia mana mungkin punya motor seperti ini'. Batin Sakura setelahnya, entah mengapa tiba-tiba Sakura sangat peduli mengenai pria akhir-akhir ini.

Naruto yang merasa tangan nya diabaikan akhirnya turun dan meletakkan helmnya di tanki bensinnya.

Langkahnya mulai mendekati Sakura yang tampaknya melamun.

"Hei kenapa melamun? " Naruto mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Sakura yang sukses dapat menyadarkan gadis itu dari lamunannya.

"Ehh.. Ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu?, aku tidak melamun tau" Tak lupa dengan nada manjanya yang manis itu.

'Manja sekali, apakah gadis ini selalu bersikap manja seperti ini? '. Tanya Naruto dalam batinnya.

"Apa kau tak ingin menjabat tanganku? " Tanya Naruto sedikit menggoda karena sedikit kesal tangannya selalu diabaikan oleh gadis merah muda dihadapannya.

Sakura yang akhirnya tersadar akan hal itu segera meminta maaf dan segera menjabat tangan pria dihadapannya.

"Mm namaku Naruto Namikaze, ada yang bisa kubantu?".

" Ehh iya, mobilku tiba-tiba mogok apa kau bisa membantu, aku tidak faham mesin, dan tidak bisa pulang karena ponselku lowbat dan dompet ku ketinggalan dirumah ". Sakura benar-benar menuangkan unek-unek nya hari ini tentu dengan nada manja dan rengekan khas darinya.

'Astaga kenapa aku merasa dia seperti kekasihku ya'

" Baiklah coba kulihat" Naruto mulai membuka kap mesin mobil Sakura. Dan ya Naruto sedikit melihatnya hanya melihat.

"Tolong senteri aku Sakura". Naruto memberikan ponselnya pada Sakura.

Tanpa pikir panjang setelah meminta sandi ponsel milik Naruto, Sakura langsung mengaktifkan senter untuk menerangi Naruto yang mengutak-atik mesin mobilnya.

" Gimana bisa jalan gk? "Ujar Sakura penasaran, tanpa Sakura sadari bahkan rasa penasarannya membuatnya semakin dekat dengan tuh Naruto.

Entah mengapa Sakura mulai merasa nyaman disana, padahal Sakura selalu khawatir jika keluar malam dengan kekasihnya lebih dari pukul 9 malam.

Naruto akhirnya menutup kap mesin dan sedikit mengusap peluh di dahinya.

" Bagaimana apa bisa diperbaiki? "Tanya Sakura antusias.

" Selang bensinnya bocor cukup besar di tengah-tengah jadi kita harus beli selang bensin baru" Ujar Naruto kemudian.

Nampak wajah Sakura yang tampak kesal

"jadi? "

"Bagaimana jika kau telpon derek dan kau aku antar pulang? ". Tawar Naruto pada Sakura yang tampak benar-benar sangat manis saat itu.

Dan Sakura yang mendapat tawaran itu pun entah mengapa merasa sangat senang tanpa alasan.

.

xXx

.

Pukul 10 malam Sakura begitu tampak bahagia, surai merah mudanya tertiup angin malam karena dirinya tidak mengenakan helm. Dagu lancip nya ia sandarkan di bahu kokoh pemuda didepannya yang tengah mengemudikan motornya.

Sakura berkali-kali bersorak bahagia sekarang entah karena apa, atau kah mungkin Sakura menyukai Naruto, tapi tentu hal itu tak benar Sakura baru kenal dengan Naruto tak mungkin kan bila langsung suka, lagipula Sakura yakin benar kalau dirinya masih sangat mencintai Sasuke nya.

"Mmm Naruto, apa kau tidak lapar, aku belum makan dari tadi sore".dengan nada yang merajuk khas, serta bibir yang terlalu dekat dengan telinganya membuat Naruto sedikit merinding karena dirinya yang tak mengenakan helm.

" Tentu, aku juga belum makan ".

.

.

Selesai makan dan membungkus dua porsi untuk Kiba dan Shikamaru.

Naruto dan Sakura akhirnya keluar dari rumah makan dan bersiap untuk pulang, tetapi Naruto yang sudah stay di jok motornya seketika melihat Sakura yang menggosok tangannya,

Naruto yang faham akan gelagat tubuh yang sedikit menggigil itu akhirnya turun dari jok motor nya dan memakaikan jaket kulitnya ke tubuh kecil Sakura,

Sakura menyesap aroma jaket itu dalam yang sekejab membuatnya benar-benar merasa dirinya sekarang berada pada tempat ternyaman yang pernah dia kunjungi.

Matanya terbuka, dan alangkah kagetnya dia saat melihat sebuah tato hitam bermotif pedang dan kepala rubah bengis menutupi lengan kiri Naruto.

KHS memang memperbolehkan muridnya bertato tapi tidak sampai separah ini.

"Naruto apakah tatomu itu tidak diketahui kepala sekolah? " Tanya Sakura yang kini telah berada di boncengan Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum, "kau itu bicara apa Sakura, tatoku sangat besar jika kepala sekolah tidak melihat itu artinya dia buta".

" Tapi kok kamu bisa diterima di KHS kudengar muridnya boleh bertato tapi tak boleh berlebihan loh".

"Itu jika tato gaya-gayaan Sakura, tato milikku adalah tato tradisi keluarga yang berfungi sebagai sejenis jimat dan do'a". Jelas Naruto bagitu rinci.

" Owh begitu bukankah margamu itu Namikaze ya, kudengar setiap anggota klan Namikaze itu hanya memiliki tato sayap di punggungnya yang menandakan angin, tapi kenapa kau punya sampai tangan? ".

Naruto kembali tersenyum dan menjawab pertanyaan Sakura dengan sangat sabar.

" Ibuku juga punya marga, Sakura ".

. **"TBC"**

**. **

HAY SEMUA GIMANA KABARNYA. SELAGI NUNGGU NARUTO LATIHAN DI LEGENDARY SWORD, SAYA DAPAT IDE BARU INI.

menurut kalian gimana apakah idenya receh atau jelek. Kalo jelek nanti bakalan saya hapus ok.

REVIEW LAH yA

_Please_


	3. Chapter 3

a MIMPI 3

Disclaimer Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

Genre :Fantasy, Friendship, Romance.

Rate : T.

Pair : Naruto x Sakura x ...

Warning : typo, mainstream, ooc, newbie, school life dll.

**. **

**a MIMPI 3**

Pagi hari telah muncul. Matahari mengiringinya pergi dan bersama-sama mereka akan menerangi sang bumi.

Meskipun pada akhirnya nanti matahari akan pergi sendirian kepuncak tahta tertinggi meninggalkan pagi untuk bersanding dengan siang.

Dalam satu komplek yang tidak terlalu besar, terlihat anak-anak lelaki yang sepertinya masih duduk di sekolah dasar tengah berlarian dan berteriak-teriak.

Terutama anak laki-laki yang tidak membawa bola dan kiper.

Mereka bersama meneriaki si penggiring bola atas kebodohannya. Ya hal itu memang sudah biasa terjadi saat anak-anak bermain bola. Mereka akan saling mencaci satu sama lain.

Dan pada akhirnya akan terjadi dua kemungkinan yaitu, berbaikan lagi atau yang kedua akan terjadi perkelahian yang diakhiri tawa persahabatan.

Masa kecil memang menyenangkan untuk anak laki-laki. Tapi untuk anak cewek yang suka main masak-masakan. Yang saya tahu setiap selesai main anak cewek pasti akan marahan hingga seminggu jika beda pendapat.

Tapi sudahlah kita tidak akan membahas tentang anak-anak sekarang ini.

Sebenarnya kita akan menilik sebuah bangunan yang mengelilingi lapangan voli yang digunakan anak-anak itu untuk main sepak bola.

Ya bangunan itu adalah tempat kos yang dihuni oleh Naruto dan juga kawan-kawannya.

Didalam ruangan itu nampak beberapa puntung rokok dan baju yang sangat berserakan.

Biasa anak kos nggak pernah rapi. Dan untuk puntung rokoknya maklum saja anak SMA suka sekali sembunyi-sembunyi merokok.

Bukan tentang apapun, tapi sepertinya memang sudah hal yang lumrah untuk seumur anak SMA masih memiliki rasa penasaran yang tinggi, utamanya adalah rokok, tidak lain yang menyebabkan keingin tahuan itu sebenarnya juga adalah larangan dari orang tuanya sendiri.

Yang pada akhirnya menciptakan pertanyaan kenapa.

Dan karena tak terjadi apapun, sebaliknya malah rasa nikmat yang dirasa, maka apalah mau dikata.

Hidup jauh dari orang tua tentu saja membuat mereka lebih leluasa untuk melakukan hal nakal itu.

"Ahn.. Saku-chan itu sangat hahh.. ". Ujar Naruto dengan mata yang sentiasa memejam.

Dari gelagatnya kita pasti tahu bahwa pria itu pasti sedang mengigau.

Tubuhnya yang tegap berguling ke kiri dan kekanan dengan suara-suara aneh yang terus ia lontarkan dari mulutnya.

Sementara tak lama setelah gumaman itu, tubuh Naruto sudah berubah posisi yang sangat signifikan.

Sekarang posisinya sangat hot, dengan tangan dan kaki menimpa tubuh Kiba yang juga sedang terlelap di sebelah nya.

Naruto sedang asyik memeluk tubuh Kiba layaknya guling yang sangat empuk.

Tik

Tok

Tik

"Bangsat.. Dasar bocah gila". Teriak Kiba cepat setelah tahu pahanya sedikit lembab karena sesuatu yang berada di celana Naruto.

Kiba langsung saja berdiri dan berjingkrak-jingkrak tidak jelas karena rasa jijik yang disebabkan oleh rasa lengket di pahanya.

"Hoi.. Kau itu kenapa, mengganggu tidur saja". Sentak Naruto langsung karena merasa terganggu dengan teriakan Kiba yang sangat memekakan telinganya.

" Hei rubah, kau baru mengotori pahaku bangsat ". Kiba langsung mengambil handuknya dan sesegera pergi dari kamar itu.

Sementara Naruto masih cengo dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Kiba tadi.

Dengan ogah-ogahan Naruto berdiri dan mengusap area selangkangan miliknya, berusaha memastikan bahwa yang dikatakan Kiba itu benar atau tidak.

Seketika bibir itu melengkung, cengengesan tidak jelas seraya menggunakan kaos putih polosnya.

Kakinya yang jangkung segera beranjak meraih handuk dan menyusul Kiba.

Tapi sebelum itu, Naruto tampak mengobrak-abrik tempat kosnya. Berharap sesuatu yang ia cari ada dihadapannya.

Ya itu memang kebiasaan buruk mengingat umurnya yang baru enambelas tahun tapi sudah belajar merokok.

Setelah menemukan apa yang ia inginkan, langsung saja Naruto keluar untuk mengantri kamar. Bukan mengantri sih. Ini kan sudah pukul 8 pagi itu artinya seluruh penghuni kos sudah berangkat semua.

Dan itu artinya Naruto Shikamaru Kiba sudah harus pergi berangkat sekolah atau mereka akan kena hukum oleh seniornya yang kejam-kejam itu.

.

.

Sepuluh menit berlalu, Naruto akhirnya keluar dari kamar mandi.

Dengan kaos dan celana pendek Naruto berjalan menelusuri koridor gedung dengan handuk yang ia gunakan untuk mengeringkan rambut piringnya yang panjang.

Tubuhnya kembali segar setelah semalaman terlelap dan berkeringat, mengingat jika tempat mereka bukanlah tempat sewaan yang mahal yang difasilitasi AC.

Apalagi jika mengingat dikamarnya tidaklah dihuni oleh dirinya sendiri, melainkan bertiga dengan sahabat-sahabatnya

Maka sudah bisa dipastikan jika udara dalam ruangan akan semakin panas.

Langkahnya langsung terhenti seketika telah berdiri didekat Shikamaru yang tengah menyiram tanaman dengan selang yang berada ditangannya.

.

xXx

.

Roti dengan selai kacang. Lagi dan lagi Sakura bosan melihat meja makan di pagi hari, yang ada pasti hanya roti dan selai kacang dan jangan lupakan satu gelas susu.

Sakura tampak menghela nafasnya berkali-kali, dan pada akhirnya Sakura pun hanya duduk tanpa menyentuh makanannya sedikitpun.

Apakah tidak ada menu sarapan lain selain roti dan susu. Sakura benar-benar bosan dengan semua makanan diatas meja makannya sekarang.

Sesekali Sakura hanya memainkan roti diatas piringnya sambil mengamati ayah dan ibunya yang sedang sarapan dengan mesranya hingga tidak memperdulikan dirinya yang sedang cemberut malas untuk makan.

Hari ini niatnya Sakura akan meminta diantar ke sekolah pada ayahnya. Tapi entah mengapa tiba-tiba ayahnya ada janji mendadak dengan seseorang, dan hal itu tidak bisa diganggu gugat oleh siapapun.

Ayahnya bilang kalau orang yang akan ia temui adalah orang penting. Dan ayahnya tidak mau dipecat karena terlambat.

Dan hal itu lah yang membuat Sakura bingung, padahal ayahnya adalah pemilik perusahaan Haruno, tapi kenapa ayahnya takut dipecat.

Pertanyaannya siapa yang bisa memecat pemilik perusahaan, yang ada harusnya pemilik perusahaan yang memecat karyawannya.

Dan karena hal itu pulalah yang membuat mood Sakura anjlok secara drastis di pagi hari yang cerah ini. Padahal kan ayahnya sudah berjanji bisa mengantarnya semalam.

Dan setelah acara sarapan yang begitu membosankan akhirnya Sakura bingung sendiri ingin pergi berangkat sekolah bagaimana.

Masalahnya mobilnya masih dirumah belum diperbaiki. Meskipun kata Naruto pria yang ia temui semalam, rusaknya sebenarnya sangat ringan.

Tapi tetap saja bagi Sakura yang sama sekali tidak faham dengan mesin, kerusakan sekecil apapun tidak akan dapat diatasi oleh gadis manja macam Sakura. Yang hanya tahu cara menggunakan tapi tak tahu cara memperbaikinya.

Apakah naik kendaraan umum?.

Tidak, Sakura tidak pernah mau naik angkutan umum sampai kapanpun.

Panas, berdesakan, bau, dan hal tidak menyenangkan lain yang selalu menjadi bayangan buruk dibenak Sakura. Saku tak akan mau melakukannya. Tak akan pernah mau naik kendaraan umum sampai kapanpun.

Kendaraan umum itu bagaikan neraka yang sangat nyata.

Sakura terus berguling-guling diatas ranjangnya sembari mengutak-atik ponselnya mencari-cari nomor teman baiknya yang kiranya mau menjemputnya kerumah.

"Kau ini, tolong dong Ino. Please". Ujar permohonan Sakura.

.

xXx

.

"Hei Shikamaru, apa yang kau lakukan?".

Didepan pintu kos Naruto bersandar sembari menonton kegiatan anak-anak lelaki yang sedang memperebutkan bola di halaman.

Meskipun matahari mulai meninggi, nyatanya tak menyurutkan semangat anak-anak itu untuk tetap berlari.

Yah mungkin mengingat jika di hari-hari ini mereka masih liburan sekolah, jadi sebelum masuk sekolah nanti mereka sudah puas dengan permainan sepak bola.

Disisi lain Shikamaru yang tengah menyiram tanaman akhirnya menoleh mendapati Naruto yang sedang mengajaknya bicara.

"Hanya menyiram, lagipula kita masuk masih jam sembilan kan".

Naruto mengangguk sekilas lalu mulai memperhatikan permainan anak-anak lagi dengan khidmat nya sebelum teriakan dari dalam kamar menginterupsi nya.

. **"TBC"**

.

Maaf buat update kali ini cuma 1k aja word nya ya hehe...: v

menurut kalian gimana apakah idenya receh atau jelek. Kalo jelek nanti bakalan saya hapus ok.

REVIEW LAH yA

_Please_


End file.
